Vannes et autres débilités
by Senko Yurima
Summary: Harry est à présent sorti de Poudlard et habite seul. Il est barman en tant que moldu dans une boite de nuit. Un matin, notre petit Harry va faire une découverte surprenante! R&R please... FIC EN PASSE DE REPRENDRE ! UN PEU D'PATIENCE !
1. Chocs multiples

**Titre :** Vannes et autres débilités.

**Auteur :** Senko Yurima.

**Tiré de :** Harry Potter.

**Disclaimers :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages de la saga « Harry Potter ». Ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling et à ceux qui ont eux la chance de pouvoir les acheter ^_^. Je ne possède pas non plus les chansons que je cite dans cet fanfiction. J'implore tous les chanceux qui ont les droits d'auteur de ne pas me faire de procès ! Je suis trop jeune *prend une pose shakespearienne* !

**Avertissements divers :** _Yaoi_ (ouste les homophobes !) _TWT_ si on regarde bien un titi peu _OOC_ (un peu beaucoup même). Pour la définition de tous ces codes bizarres je vous conseille d'allez sur , vous y trouverez dans la rubrique « Gribouillage » un récapitulatif de ces codes de fanfic, et plein d'autres choses ^_^. (Oui je sais ça s'appelle instant pub !)

Chapitre 1 : Chocs multiples.

-J'en étais sure !

Deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent rapidement devant l'exes de lumière.

-Hjmgrrmmpfjjdh...

-Je savais que j'aurais pas du te laisser tout seul hier soir et en plus blablalblablablabla...

-Hermione...éteins la lumière, je t'en prie, articula Harry, la bouche pâteuse.

-...j'ai eu peur quand j'l'ai vu et......NON JE NE VAIS PAS ETEINDRE CETTE LUMIERE ET TU FERAIS BIEN DE TE LEVER !

-AaaaAaaaAAaaah, gueule pas steu plait...., gémit Le Garçon Qui A Survécu en se redressant douloureusement.

Hermione poussa un gros soupir et sortit sa baguette magique, se qui provoqua un sursaut de terreur chez le brun.

-Bouge pas ! Drunkus Passélo !

Aussitôt l'ex-Griffondor retrouva toute sa lucidité et son mal de crâne ainsi que sa bouche pâteuse disparurent (ndla : le crâne et la bouche sont restés hein !). Harry Potter se mit debout et enlaça Hermione.

-Merciiiiiiiiii 'Mione !

La jeune fille le repoussa avec une grimace de dégoût. Le brun fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux.

-Bah enfin 'Mione, tu m'as déjà vu en caleçon !

-C'est pas ça...tu ne te rappelle pas ce que tu as fait cette nuit ?

Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils et se gratta le haut du crâne(ndla :geste significatif chez les singes).

-Harry, à ton avis comment j'ai fait pour rentrer chez toi ?

-Tu....est passée par la fenêtre ? demanda le jeune homme avec une lueur d'espoir.

Harry Potter reçut une tape sur la tête.

-Imbécile ! Quelqu'un m'a fait rentrer....tu ne te souviens pas avec qui tu étais hier soir ?

Le Garçon Qui A Survécu se concentra et laisse ses yeux balayer la pièce. Soudain il repéra un objet inconnu, c'était un......caleçon ? Harry poussa un cri et tourna ses yeux agrandis par la peur vers son amie de toujours.

-Oui mon grand, c'est un homme qui m'a ouvert.....avec uniquement une serviette autour de la taille !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

______________Générique du Début avec « N'importn'awak » des Wriggles_______________

L'auteur met pause à son récit pour vous donner un peu plus d'informations sur la situation : Coucou ^_^ Alors ce que vous devez comprendre avant de continuer, c'est que c'est une PARODIE et un récit HUMORISTIQUE !!! SI vous ne captez pas encore le ridicule de la situation et des réactions, attendez la suite, y'a toujours des retournements de situation avec moi. Ensuite, l'action se passe vers septembre qui suit la fin de la septième année. Voldemort à été vaincu (bah ui il me fait chier Voldie, en plus il attaque toujours a la fin de chaque année et Harry a pas encore capté...pffff) et Harry vit en ville (moldue) et à un travail de barman dans une boite de nuit en tant que moldu et cherche un travail sorcier...vala, sinon pour la situation de Ron et d'Hermione, soit je ferais une autre pause pour vous expliquer soit je serais pas flemmarde et je narrerais ça. -) a plus !

-Harry ! Mon poteau (ndla :J'vois bien Ron avec des expressions campagnardes), c'est moi, ouvre !

Une porte s'ouvrit doucement et un rouquin bien connu pénétrant dans une chambre en bordel où une chanson étrange sortait d'un poste CD.

-Haaarrrrryyyyy ! Qu'est ce que t'écoute de bien ? demanda Ron en voyant son ami qui se balançait d'avant en arrière, les genoux ramener contre sa poitrine.

-Les Village People. Faut que je m'habitue à ma nouvelle vie.

Le rouquin resta bouche grande ouverte et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit. Weasley se dirigea à grands pas vers le téléphone.

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

Trois sonneries.

Quatr...*Ron vient de dire une chose abominable qui a été censuré par un auteur choqué*.

Cinq sonneries.

-Alloooooooooooooo ?

-'Mione, putain, t'étais o ?

-Bah en fait, j'étais en train de réfléchir, seule, et tout à coup je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas me peindre les ongles de pieds en violet ? Alors je me suis levée et....

-'MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOONE ! 

-Oui bon ok, désolée, vas y je t'écoute, dit la jeune fille en rigolant.

-Harry va pas bien. C'est affreux, c'est...c'est...un cliché ambulant !

-C'est à dire ?

-Il écoute les « Village People » en disant qu'il faut qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle vie !

-...

-'Mione ?

-...

-Heeerrrrmmiiooonnnee ?

-...pfffffffmmouhahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Me dit pas que tu rigoles ?

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, c'est nerveux désolaaahahahahahahaaha !

-Mais c'est pas droleuuh ! gémit le pauvre garçon en entendant Harry changer de musique pour mettre « Queen »(ndla :aaaah j'adore ce groupe !).

-Bon, ok, j'arrive. On va le raisonner le p'tit puceau ! Pfffffmouhahahahahahahaha !

________________Noir sur « We Will Rock You » en accéléré_____________________________

Hermione se trouvait au chevet de Harry et lui tenait la main tandis que Ron restait à l'écart près de la porte. La brunette avait éteins la musique et attendait depuis maintenant dix minutes que son meilleur ami daigne ouvrir la bouche.

-Harry....c'est pas parce que t'a couché avec un mec que tu es forcement gay !

Ron toussota.

-ET que tu écoutes Freddy Mercury ! Tu sais que t'est un cliché ambulant ! 

-Laisse moi mourir tranquille...,répondit le brun en rallumant la chaîne stéréo. (ndla : oui je sais g emprunter une idée de « Lilo et Stitch » mais pitié me faite pas de procès...jdit pas kelle est a moi ctidee et... :'()

-Harry....ça se trouve t'a même pas couché avec lui, t'étais tellement bourré que tu ne te souviens de rien. Si tu veux je me charge de le retrouver et de lui faire boire du Veritaserum.

Le Garçon Qui A Survécu se dressa sur son lit et fixa son ami avec de grands yeux.

-T'as raison ! s'écria t'il.

-Mais évidement que j'ai raison ! répliqua le rouquin avant de recevoir un brun dans les bras.

-J'ai encore ma virginit ! hurla le Garçon A La Cicatrice dans une explosion de joie.

Ron devint rouge comme un feu de bois et lâcha son ami qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, Hermione quand à elle poussa un petit cri de bonheur.

-Oh, Harry ! Comme c'est intéressant, s'exclama elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Le concerné se baffa intérieurement pour avoir laisser échappé un lourd secret et prit d'une inspiration soudaine, porta la main à son front.

-AaaaAaaaAh, cria il pas très convaincu, ma cicatriceuuuuuh ! J'ai mallleuuuh !

Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire et fit un petit signe de tête à Hermione. La brunette saisit les chevilles de Harry tandis que le rouquin s'occupait de ses bras. Le brun pâlit.

-Qu'e...qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-T'inquiète pas, on va te sauver la vie, répondit Ron en se concentra pour ne supporter le poids de son camarade.

-Oh ! Euh, jeuh meuh sens euh déjà mieuh ! déclama Harry en essayant de faire lâcher Hermione et Ron.

Mais il était trop tard !!! Ses « amis » étaient déjà arrivés à la salle de bains et tandis que la brunette maintenait Harry, le rouquin sortit sa baguette magique et pointa la baignoire.

-Aqua ! dit il en faisant un petit mouvement de bas en haut avec sa baguette. 

La baignoire se remplit instantanément d'eau froide et Ron reprit les bras de Harry et compta tout haut avec Hermione.

-1 !

-2 !

-Et 3 !

Le pauvre Potter se retrouva sous l'eau devant ses amis hilares.

____________________Noir sur « YMCA »__________________________________________

-Vodka !

-Tout de suite.

Harry sortit une bouteille du bar et un verre propre qu'il remplit du liquide clair. Il tendit la substance à une jeune femme au décolletée plongeant.

-Merci ! lança elle avec un clin d'oeil avant de retourner danser sur la piste.

Le Survivant soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avait a présent 19 ans et travaillait depuis près d'un an dans cette boite moldue. Oh, bien sur, il aimait ce travail mais il aurait préféré être avec des sorciers. Ce monde là lui manquait et les moldus devenait...ennuyeux. Soudain quelque chose le sortit de ses pensées, un petit groupe de personnes venait d'entrer, escorter par le directeur de la boite en personne.

-Au nom de Merlin, ça doit être quelqu'un d'important, murmura il pour lui même.

-Quoi ?

Harry releva les yeux un bref instant, juste pour voir que un moldu le fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hm, oh rien... Vous voulez ?

-On se serait pas déjà vu ? demanda le moldu en souriant.

Le brun leva les yeux et examina plus attentivement celui qui lui faisait face. Harry fit un bond et recula les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu...tu..est....

-Bah oui ! Ca fait bien une semaine maintenant qu'on s'était pas vu, ça va ?

-Je....j'étais soul....me souviens plus...

-Ooooh ! Oh ! Je vois. Tu crois qu'on a coucher ensemble c'est ça ?

Un immense soulagement recouvrit Harry. Alors, finalement, il n'avait pas couché avec ce type ?

-Bah je confirme : on à coucher ensemble !

_________________________BOUM !!!____________________________________

-Eh v'nez voir ! L'barman a eu un malaise !

-Ah la vache, il est trop sexy !

-Dispersez vous ! Y'a rien à voir ! cria un agent de la sécurité en se plaçant entre Harry et la foule. Les clients de la boite s'éloignèrent en grognant et l'agent passa par dessus le bar et s'agenouilla auprès du brun.

-Eh, vieux, ça va ? demanda t'il en redressant son compatriote lequel commença à ouvrir les yeux. Ca va ?

-Hmmm, mouais.

Harry se souvint soudain de ce qui l'avait fait avoir un malaise.

-Nooooonnnnn ! Ca va pas terrible.

-Tu te sens près à reprendre ton boulot ce soir ?

Le Survivant se posa sérieusement la question, mais il repensait à Ron et Hermione qui ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui et il préférait qu'on ne lui rappelle pas ce qu'il avait fait il y'a une semaine.

-Ouais, c'est bon...

Le chef de la sécurité s'avança vers le bar.

-Il va mieux ?

-C'est ce qu'il dit, mais il est bien pale.

-On peut pas risquer un autre malaise, va le poser dans la petite salle près du salon V.I.P, mais fait pas de bruit ! Le patron est en entretien.

-O.K.

L'agent aida Harry à se relever et le soutint. Arrivés dans une petite salle aux murs blancs cassés, l'homme en noir déposa Harry sur un canapé près d'un grand miroir.

-Voilà. L'interrupteur est là, dit le garde en designant un bouton à coté du miroir, si tu as besoin de te reposer un peu, éteins la lumière.

-Oui, merci, répondit le Survivant en s'allongeant.

Le garde partit et cinq minutes plus tard, le brun entendit des murmures étouffés. Il se redressa et chercha d'où venait ces bruits. Ne trouvant pas, il se rallongea et tendit le doigt pour eteindre la lumière. Le noir emplit la pièce et les murmures s'amplifièrent. Harry se redressa encore une fois et se tourna furieux vers le miroir....qui n'en était plus un ! Le jeune garçon equarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri étouffé. Le miroir était devenue transparent et il pouvait voir le salon V.I.P et ceux qui se trouvait à l'interieur... Un Malfoy à l'air ennuyé écoutait le directeur de la boite en hochant la tete de temps à autres. Draco semblait triturer quelque chose sous sa veste noire et tressauta soudain. Harry le remarqua et se rapprocha inperceptiblement de la vitre pour voir ce qui troublait son vieil enemi. Malfoy pinca les lèvres et sortit sa baguette magique d'une de ses poches, devant l'air éberlué du directeur, qu'il figea en quelques paroles indisctintes. Après son sort jeter, Draco Malfoy se tourna d'un coup sec vers la vitre et fixa Harry d'un regard perçant. Le Survivant recula. Comment pouvais il le voir ? Le directeur,lui, ne l'avait pas reperer. Cette vitre semblait etre une glace sans teint...Peut etre qu'il l'avait senti avec le truc qu'il avait dans son blouson.

Draco releva sa baguette et la pointa vers la vitre, avec quelques paroles, la glace disparut et le pauvre Harry se retrouva bouche grande ouverte, yeux équarquillés devant un Malfoy dans le meme etat que lui.

-POTTER ?!

-Je....je.....comment ?

-QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LA, POTTER ?, s'exclama Malfoy avant de plisser les yeux, Tu me suis c'est ça ? 

-Je....NON ! Nonnonon, mais euuuuh....comment t'as fait pour savoir que j'étais l ?

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Je te répond si tu répond à ma question d'abbord.

-C'que t'est gamin, Malfoy ! Et puis je t'ai dit la vérité, je ne te suivais pas, plutot mourir !

Un éclair passa brievement dans les yeux de Draco.

-Tu prefererais mourir, hein ? Hum...j'aurais du le savoir plus tot, ça m'aurait été utile.

Harry se crispa et sortit sa baguette.

-Tu veux un bon vieux duel, Malfoy ? Allez approche !

Le brun eut juste le temps de voir son enemi sourire, avant de se retrouver plaquer au sol, sa gorge pincé par la main droite de Draco.Il essaya de se degager mais le blond pinca un peu plus sa gorge et tout tourna autour du Survivant.

-Encore un mouvement, Potter, et je pincerai encore plus fort, l'irrigation de de ton cerveau sera totalement coupée et tu t'évanouira. Si je décide de continuer à pincer meme après ça, tu tomberas dans le coma. T'as enregistrer ? murmura Draco d'une voix doucereuse à l'oreille d'un Harry mal en point.

Le brun se concentra de toutes ses forces pour diriger son regard vers Malfoy.

-Crève.

Draco équarquilla les yeux un bref instant avant de reprendre son air narquois habituel. 

-C'est bien, Potter, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu oserais un jour, tenir tete à quelqu'un comme moi dans cette position. Maintenant mon petit Harry, je ne vais pas t'assomer tout de suite. Tu m'a donner envie de m'amuser un peu...

Tout devenait de plus en plus noir et le brun ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de se recevoir une baffe. Il ouvrit les yeux et vut Malfoy qui essayait de lui faire boire quelque chose. Harry pinca la bouche et souffla d'un coup sec. Draco se recu toute la potion dans la figure et de surprise lacha la gorge de son enemi. 

-KofmmmhakofkofaahahahahahahhahahahaKOFmouhahahahahahaha !

-J'en ai avalé, murmura Draco tout pale avant d'equarquiller les yeux devant la bourde qu'il venait de faire.

-KoKOFaa ? Koaaaa ?

Draco blanchit encore plus (il devient donc transparent !j'aime bien le rappeler,lol) et commença à reculer. Harry fronca les sourcils et tout en se frottant la gorge il regarda la couleur du liquide répandu sur sa chemise.

-Du Veritaserum ?Du....mouhahahaha...du...hahahahahaa..verita...hahahahha....seruuummm !

-Ta...ta gueule, Potter ! ordonna Malfoy.

Harry toussota et demanda en essayant de garder son serieux.

-Draco Malfoy, est ce du Veritaserum que tu vient d'avaler ?

-NnnnnnggggmmffppppOUI !

Harry poussa un petit cri triomphant et se rapprocha de son enemi juré avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

-Mallfffoyyyyy, comment vais je te torturer ?

Draco serra les dents et se jeta sur Harry et le plaqua au sol.

-JE N'AI PAS PERDU TOUTES MES FACULTES, POTTER ! hurla il.

-Malfoy, c'etait quand la dernière fois que t'as baiaaAARRrRrrrgGGGgggg !

Draco l'étranglait en le secouant comme un malade. Harry balanca son pied et atteint la partie sensible du blond qui roula sur le coté. Le brun se leva d'un coup et posa un pied sur le torse de son enemi.

-Malfoy, c'était quand la dernière fois que t'as bais ?

__________________Noir sur « Soirée Pourrie » des Wriggles______________________­­­­

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1.

**Chtit mot de l'auteur :** Allez pitié une petit review....piti ! Vous voulez pas ? O.K.....*respire un grand coup et sors son couteau rituel*On va voir si vous voulez pas me postez un review, mouhahahahahaha !


	2. Amour où ça?

**Titre :** Vannes et autres débilités.

**Auteur :** Senko Yurima.

**Tiré de :** Harry Potter.

**Disclaimers :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages de la saga « Harry Potter ». Ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling et à ceux qui ont eux la chance de pouvoir les acheter ^_^. Je ne possède pas non plus les chansons que je cite dans cet fanfiction. J'implore tous les chanceux qui ont les droits d'auteur de ne pas me faire de procès ! Je suis trop jeune *prend une pose shakespearienne* !

**Avertissements divers :** _Yaoi_ (ouste les homophobes !) _TWT _(mais on en a rien à fiche !); beaucoup _OOC_ (bah ui, sont sous effet de potions magiques !!!) un peu vraiment un peu, mais je tenais à le préciser car ci li pas bien li violence, _Gore _(ou lorsque l'autrice se fait maltraitée par ses propres persos).

Chapitre 2 : Amour...où ça ? 

-Malfoy, c'était quand la dernière fois que t'as bais ?

-Grmpfgnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.....te....dirai....pas...

-C'ETAI QUAND LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE T'AS BAISE ?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un gentil agent de sécurité vit son barman préféré avec un sourire sadique, un pied posé sur la personne que le directeur de la boite avait reçu dans le salon V.I.P.

-Ha...Harry ?

Le brun se retourna vers l'agent avant d'entendre un petit murmure qui venait du sol.

-mmpfffffDepuis...trop longtemps....aaaAAaAAAah la mmerrrddeeee !

Harry eut un grand sourire béat et pointa discrètement sa baguette magique sur le salon V.I.P pour que le « miroir » réapparaissent et masque un directeur légèrement immobile.

-Didier ! Comment va ? s'exclama le Survivant en s'approchant de l'homme en noir (ndla : oui oui, men in black en anglais ! wow, z'avez vu comment je suis cultivée....tais toi Senko, tais toi).

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à serrer la main à un agent à la mâchoire pendante, un cri de rage retentit.

-Prépare toi, Potter !

Le Garçon Qui A Survécu (ndla : va pas survivre bien longtemps, après ckil a fait au blondinet) se retourna et vu un jet lumineux sortir d'une baguette en bois, il eut juste temps de se baisser pour esquiver mais Didier se prit tout le sort dans la tronche. Harry agita un index réprobateur vers Malfoy.

-Ttttttt, pas de témoin moldu, Malfoy ! Sinon ce sera le Conseil des Sorciers !

Draco pesta et essaya d'ignorer les cris de coq que le pauvre Didier poussait depuis qu'il s'était reçu le sort de « Poule Mouillée ».

-Potter, je te propose un marché, dans trois jours on se retrouve devant cette « boite de nuit » *il prend une moue méprisante*, si on peut appeler ça comme ça...

-Au fait, Malfoy ! Au fait !

-Ta gueule, merci bien. Donc on se retrouve devant ce taudis et on commence un duel mais attention ! Pas de baguette magique !

-Dis tout de suite que tu veux qu'on se batte à poil dans la boue !

-Ta g.... « à poil dans la boue » ?

Harry eut un grand sourire.

-Koooooaaaaaa ? Le petit Malfoy est si pur que ça pour n'avoir jamais fantasmer sur un combat de filles dans la b......Draco Malfoy t'intéresse tu sexuellement au filles ?

-Te fatigue pas, Potter. J'ai pas bu autant de Veritaserum que ça...

-...eeeeettt tu t'intéresse pas autant au sexe que ça !

-TA GUEULE, POTTER ! Sache que j'avais une excellente réputation à Poudlard, se vanta Malfoy en redressant la tête.

-Tu t'est fait Parkinson ?

-DONC ! Je disais que nous n'utiliserons pas de baguette magique...ce sera une potion, une seule, et combat à mains nus.

-CotcotcotCOT !

Harry se retourna vers Didier qui était à présent accroupi et faisait des mouvements de tête étranges. Un blondinet bien connu soupira et pointa sa baguette vers l'agent de sécurité qui se figea soudain et tomba raide sur le coté.

-Va falloir qu'il oublient ce qu'ils ont vus ces deux là, remarqua Harry.

-Ces deux l ?

-Bah oui, y'a le directeur aussi !

Malfoy écarquilla un bref instant les yeux avant de se frapper le front.

-Meeeeerrrrrddeeee, j'l'avai oubli !

-J'aime quand tu te fais mal, dit le Survivant avec une voix sensuelle et un sourire « je me retiens sinon je vais m'écrouler de rire ».

-Grrrrr, tu m'énerve ! Débrouille toi tout seul ! cria Malfoy en sortant de la pièce.

Le blondinet claqua la porte avec violence... Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se r'ouvrit doucement.

-Etn'oubliepasledueldanstroisjours, murmura une voix avant que la porte ne se referme.

Harry éclata de rire et retroussa ses manches.

-Au boulot !

__________________Générique sur « The Bear Necessities » de Disney_____________________

« J-2 »

Harry Potter faisait des recherches à la « Bibliothèque Magique Nationale » qui se trouvait.....eh bien quelque part ! Le brun avait enfin trouvé un livre de potions assez sadique pour le jour J, et il s'était isolé entre deux immenses rayonnages. De toutes façons personne ne venait jamais à la bibliothèque donc il était....plus que seul ! Soudain, le Survivant entendit un bruit sourd venant de l'autre coté de l'étagère. Il rajusta ses lunettes, s'approcha du rayonnage et écarta un livre pour voir ce qui se passait derrière. Il ne fut pas déçu...

-Non, non Sirius (1) ! Pas ici !

-Et pourquoi pas, hein ?

-Des gens pourraient venir...

-Ouh laaaa, ça va vraiment pas toi ? Tu crois que des personnes, pire, tes élèves, viendrait à la bibliothèque ? 

-Bah euuuuh...

-Tais toi, mon sexy (2) et embrasse moi !

La mâchoire inférieure de Harry balayait le sol depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et le pauvre garçon n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la scène qui suivit.

-Oh, Sirius, non on ne peut vraim....Sirius ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai envie de toi, Severus(3) !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaAAAAaaaaAAAaaAAAAH !

Le plus horrible cauchemar du ptit Potter venait de se dérouler. Rogue et Sirius ? Ensembles ? (ndla : niark niark niark...très chère meilleure amie de moa, tu dois être heureuse !) Harry recula en tremblant et se redressa d'un coup avant de foncer vers la sortie.

-Perrrrvveeeerrrrrrrsssssss ! hurla le brun avant de passer la porte d'entrée.

-Tu n'aurais pas entendu un bruit bizarre, mon amour ?

-Hmmmm naaaannn pas du touteuh ! Embrasse moi encore !

_____________________Noir sur « Macho Men » des bon vieux Village People________________

« J-1 »

-Et alors à ce moment là je lui ai dit : Ecoute, je sais que tu est fou amoureux de moi mais moi je ne t'aime pas tu comprend ? Mais je suis heureuse que tu me considères à ma juste valeur car je ne suis pas juste une fille super intelligente et barbante, tu vois ?

-Et alors, lui il a dit quoi ?

-Tiens toi bien ! Il m'a dit : Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier, Hermione. Tu es parf...

-HERMIONE !

-Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Harry qu'est ce que tu fais l ? Tu vois bien que je discute avec Jenny !

La Jenny en question fit un petit coucou discret au Survivant avant de repartir dans ses rêveries sentimentales.

-Hermione, je....je suis poursuivi !

La jeune fille se leva brusquement de la chaise où elle discutait devant Florian Fantarome.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Harry ? Voldemort est de retour, c'est ça ? Tu n'avais pas réussi à le vaincre ?.......Dumbledore est mort ?

-Nononononon ! Enfin, 'Mione, où va tu chercher toutes ces idées ? Ce que j'ai vu était...moins pire je l'admet mais...voilà Snape sort avec Sirius !

-Quuuuuoooooooaaaaaaaaaaa ?

Un silence de mort ensuivit cette révélation. Soudain Harry et Hermione dirigèrent leurs regards de psychopathes vers Jenny.

-Bon ! Je....crois que vais y aller hein !

Silence de mort. Une famille de mouche passe tranquillement.

-O.K. J'y vais ! s'exclama Jenny en partant précipitamment.

Harry soupira et reprit son air normal avant de s'asseoir à la table du glacier et de raconter toute l'histoire à Hermione, y compris ce qui s'était passé dans la boite de nuit.

-Mais pourquoi tu me la pas dis plus tôt ? Je vais te trouver une potion sublime !

« Jour J »

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! (4)

-Mais laisse toi faireuh !(5)

-HaaaarrrrYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Le Garçon A La Cicatrice ouvrit un oeil embrumé et vu du roux poursuivit par une sorte de brun clair. Soudain le point roux fonça à vitesse grand V vers notre héros.

-Qu'est ce que tu f....

Harry fut interrompu par Ron qui se jeta dans ses bras, lui coupant l'irrigation du cerveau pendant une demi minute.

-Harry ! J'ai peur !

-Gaaajkcdjk, répondis le brun en essayant de re-irriguer son cerveau.

Hermione arriva dans la chambre du garçon d'un pas nonchalant, mais ses yeux brillants, ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'ordinaire, et son essoufflement ne trompait personne...

-ELLE. EST. EN. MANQUE ! hurla Ron dans les oreilles du pauvre Harry qui, en plus de ne pas pouvoir réfléchir, était à présent sourd.

-Hm. Peut être. Mais j'ai pas encore essayé de choper Harry. Ah nan c'est vraiiiiiiiiii, il est gaaaaayyyyyy !

Cette phrase très sympathique eut pour effet de donner un coup de sang au ptit Potter qui repoussa Ron sur le coté, prit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Hermione.

-Musicus Minablus !

Une musique ignoble commença dans les oreilles de la jeune fille qui, grâce au ciel et au sort, était la seule à l'entendre.

-Naooooonnnnn ! Pas du Lorney (6) ! Pitié.

Harry souffla sur sa baguette magique.

-Proud to be gay and sadistic ! annonça le jeune garçon avec un grand sourire.

-Si tu continues tu n'auras jamais ta potion et tu devras ramper devant Malfoy ! hurla la pauvre fille martyrisée.

Le brun pointa sa baguette en vitesse sur sa meilleure amie et annula le sort. La brunette eut un mechant tremblotement de lèvre inférieure et fonça s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

______Noir sur la reprise de «I Love Rock and Roll » chantée par Forever Young______________

-'Mione! Sors de là! Je...je te pardonne d'avoir essayer de me violer ! cria Ron au travers de la porte de la salle de bains.

Au lieu de répondre, la jeune fille agita sa baguette magique et une musique à peter le tympan d'un mamouth en furie retentit. Le rouquin recula immediatement, comme effrayé.

-Ha...Harry, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Le brun s'adossa à la porte avec l'air « je m'emmerde comme pas possible avec ces crises d'adolescentes pré-pubères ».

-Ah ! C'est sur que c'est pas du Robbie Williams, pas vrai Roninou ? s'exclama Harry en haussant un sourcil Malfoyien.

-Qui...qui t'a parler de ça ? bredouilla « Roninou » en jetant des regards affolés au alentour...Ce qui étaient stupide vu qu'ils étaient dans l'appartement de sa majesté j'ai nommé Harry-j-ai-plein-de-fric-et-j-arrive-encore-a-me-plaindre ! (ndla : Dsl dsl je m'emporte ^_^)

-T'occupe pas. Et pour répondre à ta question, Hermione à mis du Moi dix Mois.

-Quézaco ?

-Groupe de métal gothique japonais.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une brunette en larmes.

-T'est méchant, Harry !

-Quoi ? J'pouvais pas savoir que t'aimais pas Lorney ! Je pensais teuh faireuh plaisireuh !

-Ha ha ha. Je rieuh je rieuh !

-Ah bah écoute, ça me fait plaisir ! s'exclama le brun en tendant les bras vers elle.

-Rooouuuu ! Tu m'enerve ! J'espere que Malfoy te déchireras bien ! s'exclama la jeune fille en partant à grandes enjambées.

Harry ouvrit la bouche en un beau rond et posa ses paumes contre son torse.

-Chocking !

Une porte claqua.

-Harry, tu me fais peur. Tu commence à ressembler à Malfoy, dit Ron.

BOUM !!!!

_______Noir sur une chanson de Moi dix Mois...n'importe laquelle celle que vous voulez_________

Ca faisait une bonne demi heure que Draco Malfoy patientait devant la boite de nuit.

-En plus, y fait froid, pesta t'il.

Cinq passants se retournèrent vers cet étrange blondinet qui parlait tout seul.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? demanda l'ex Serpentard en fixant les passants qui accélèrent leur marche d'un coup en traînant leurs enfants qui s'étaient mis à pleurer toute les larmes de leurs corps en répétant inlassablement : « Maman, il fait peur l'homme aux cheveux collés ! ».

-Alors Malfoy, on fait peur aux pitits enfants ? Je savais bien que tu étais un réincarnation du croque mitaine. Déjà physiquement...

-Touche ça, Potter.

-Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry en prenant une fausse voix haut perchée et outrée.

Le blondinet pinça les lèvres mais ne dis rien. Il se contenta de désigner d'un mouvement de tête un vieux préservatif qui traînait sur le sol.

-Attend une seconde ! demanda Harry.

Le Survivant vient de sortir de l'écran de l'ordinateur et à pété la gueule à l'autrice.Il retourne à l'intérieur du portable et attend.

Le blondinet pinça les lèvres mais ne dis rien. Il se contenta de désigner d'un mouvement de tête un foulard rouge et or... Malfoy vient de jeter le regard de la mort qui tue (propriété Tom Felton) à l'auteur qui s'empresse de réécrire, le nez en sang.

Le blondinet pinça les lèvres mais ne dis rien. Il se contenta de désigner d'un mouvement de tête une petite chevalière qui traînait sur le sol.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy viennent de faire un petit sourire à une autrice meurtrie.

Le brun saisit la chevalière le premier et se sentit aspiré. Il se retrouva dans une grande salle sans porte ni fenêtre, toute noire. Impossible de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez (ndla : et je ne parle pas là du pif d'Achille Talon !). Soudain un petit pouf se fit entendre et Harry sentit une présence à ses cotés.

-Alors, Potter...tu as ta potion ?

-Euh bah en fait c'est à dire que...

-POTTER !

-Mais c'est bon...je déconne ! Don't panic, Malfoy ! Je l'ai dans ma poche.

Harry entendit un son étouffé et put presque sentir Draco se pincer l'arête du nez.

-Bon...tu est prêt, Potter ?

-Laisse moi réflech...

Harry ne put continuer sa phrase car Draco essayait de lui ouvrir la bouche violemment (ndla : nan mais c'est vrai que c'est sanglant ! j'en veux à qqn on dirait !) pour lui faire boire sa potion inconnue. 

-Hnnggggnnnnaaaaaoooooooo !

-Pardon ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu ? demanda Malfoy en crispant les dents et en essayant d'ouvrir sa fiole de potion.

-Hnnngggggggggaaaaaaallllooooooooo ! cria le brun une dernière fois avant de se baisser d'un coup sec et de faire un balayage (ndla : ui...j'apprend les arts de combats a tous mes persos ! mais...des fois je regrette *frotte le gros pansement qui lui couvre le nez*). Le blondinet se retrouva par terre et Harry essaya de fuir. Mais dans le noir c'est pas facile ! Une main lui choppa la cheville droite et il s'écroula. Sans douleur !

-Heureusement qu'il y avait ce truc flasque ! Sinon je me serais fait super mal !

-Arrrrgggg....

-Oh, Malfoy ! Quelle surprise !.......Tu devrais vraiment faire de l'exercice ! trippa (7) le brun avant d'ouvrir la fiole de sa potion et d'en verser le contenu dans la bouche béante de son ennemi. Le brun lui pinça le nez et attendit qu'il avale enfin.

-Hm hm hm hm hm....hi hi hi hi hi hi !

Harry eut un grand sourire et essaya de se relever, comprenant que Draco avait enfin avalé sa potion, mais ce dernier le retint fermement et sans qu'il s'y attende, lui renversa la tête en arrière et lui fit avaler sa version des choses (ndla : Malfoy lui fait avaler la potion de Malfoy ui).

-Hi hi hi Veritasérum ! gloussa Malfoy.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et le blondinet partit d'un grand rire bizarre.

-C'était gmrnfk pour me vengeeeerr de la derniiieerre foiiis...Haaarrrryyy ? Qu'est ce que tu m'a fait boaaaaaarreee ?

-Une potion qui te fait le même effet que quand t'est bourrer mais sans la gueule de bois, sans aucun souvenir le lendemain de ce que tu as fait, et l'effet est beaucoup plus puissant que les alcools, répondit le Survivant d'une traite avant de chercher à tâtons un des murs et de se taper violemment la tête dessus.

-HarrrrrYYyyyYyyy, t'a un secret paaaAAAArticulier à me diiiiiire ?

-J'en ai deux. AAAAAAh ! hurla le brun avant de se jeter sur son ennemi qui rigolait comme une baleine à pois.

-GrrrrjjHarrrryyyy racontteeeuh moi tes secrets les plus importants !AhahahahaaaaaRRRrrrrg ! demanda Draco qui se faisait magnifiquement étrangler par le Balafré (ndla : jadoooore ce surnom !).

-KkkkkkccsssssSnape et Black sortent ensemble !

-KOA ?

Sous le choc le ptit dragon tomba en arrière, entraînant le ptit....le ptit....le...petit...*L'autrice fait une pause et cherche désespérément un nom d'animal. Bah ui ya la belette, le dragon et*griffon ! Entraînant le ptit griffon dans sa mini chute. Les deux ennemis se retrouvèrent dans une position assez peu convenable et très explicite. Corps contre corps. Souffle contre souffle. Coeur contre...*regards de la mort qui tue des deux héros*. Enfin bref !

-HaaaAAarrry ?

-...

-Tu trouve pas qu'on est.....hihihihihihi...un peu trop prèèèèsss ?

-Si.

-Haaaarrrry ! Je viens de me rappeler...Snape et Black y sont hooomoooo nan ?

-Oui, débita le brun encore sous effet de la potion. D'un seul coup il rougit et se releva le plus dignement possible. C'est à dire en trébuchant sur son baggy (ndla : hanyyyyaaa ! fervente défentrice des baggys et de le parler français mdr...) et en s'étalant minablement sur le sol noir.D'un seul coup, le griffon entendit un « Gnouf ! » sonore et sentit que Malfoy rampait minablement vers lui .

-Haaaarrrryyy c'est quoi tonn geeennnrrreeee de fillles ?

-J'en ai pas.

-Et je peux savoaaaarrrrrrr pourquoiiiii ?

-Je suppose que je suis homo.

même dans le noir totale l'autrice vit un écarquillements d'yeux général.

__________________Noir sur « Goodbye Stranger » de Supertramp________________________

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2.

(1)Eh non, il n'est pas mort ! Tadadaaaa !

(2)J'sais pas j'aime bien cette expression...mon sexy...ma sexy...ah lala que de sexy !

(3)J'ai une révélation à vous faire. Snape à.....les cheveux propres !!! Alléluia Seigneur, agenouillons nous et prions. Dear Lord.

(4)Décidemment y crient beaucoup mes persos. Je crois que je viens d'entrer dans la lignée des autrices sadiques, nan ? Me manquent plus que la perversité incurable et je serais des votres ! Mouhahahaha !

(5)J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part....dans les tréfonds de mon âme martyrisée peut être ^_^. Faut que j'arrête de faire des chtites notes qui servent à rien.

(6)Lorney = croisement de nom de deux chanteuses que je trouve nulles a chier....mais si vous adorez ces deux personnes pitié me frappez pas, je critique pas (hum hum) je dis juste que Hermione et moi on aime pas du tout !(me frappez pas ! plizzz !)

(7)Je trippe

Tu trippe

Il/Elle trippe

Nous trippons.... Enfin bref c'est le verbe « tripper » qui signifie « se taper un trip » ou « délirer ».

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Celinette : J'ai découvert les Wriggles recemment et c'est vrai que c'est sympa. Et sinon heureuse que ta fic me plaise... Hm je suis un peu à court de réponses sympas pour les reviews. Mon esprit creatif( ???) est épuisé par une lecture intensive de VDF et par l'écriture intempestive de PWP que je jette aussitot finis....

isa malfoy : Pas très causante ta review mdr. Bah ui evidemment que y'a une suite banane ! J'suis pas sadique à ce point ! ^_^ *Sourire innocent*

val-rafale : Mici^^ Moi je fonce lire ta fic ! Et me traite plus de comique ! C'est pas vrai *Essaye de cacher son nez rouge ki fait pouet pouet* !

blurp3 : Magnifique pseudo. Review très explicite. Voilà la suite ! (ca rime o_O)

zaz : Lol, bah merci merci merci. Eh sinon, pour ce qui est de ton couple preferee bah c le mien aussi (en plus du couple Senko Yurima/Fleur Delacour, lol) donc ui ça va etre HP/DM!!! Kissu à tu ussi !

Daikyo : Bah ca y'est meilleure amie de moa ! Tu viens chez moi en vacances ! A nous les boutiques goths et les joints à volonté (ui tu as compris je vai te taxer) !!!!

celine s. : Ah la grande celine s. ! Lol. Bah sinon dsl ke tes amis ait l'habitude de te foutre sous une douche froide ^_^. Et non, tu as du mal lire car Draco n'est pas SI fort que ça. Harry lui a quand meme foutu un coup de pied dans les couil*** ! Et puis dans ce deuxieme chapitre, le ptit blondinet traine bocou au sol ! Et dsl de te decevoir mais Harry n'a pas bu de Véritaserum. Il a tout regracher à la figure de l'autre et n'a pas eu le temps d'avaler ! Allez a +. Et j'espere que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira autant que le premier.

loumiolla : Heureuse que t'est étée mdr ! ^^ a plus !

Yumi : Comment Draco fait pour tenir toujours ses cheveux plaqués en arriere ? Bah ui faudra lui demander... Mais dans le film number 3 (ke je vais me mater avec Daikyo pour kon se foute de sa gueule et kon brandisse des pancartes : « Harry le Bigleux ! Draco Dieu DU Sexe ! ») le ptit Draco n'a plus les cheveux plaqués ! Hmmmm sacrilèèèègeee ! Lol. Et ne t'inquiete pas ! Je suis une pure fan du bouquin mais j'adore me moquer des films !

Cordelune : Je ne sais pas encore combien je prévois de chapitres, mais elle risque d'etre pas bien longue... Je prepare un projet dans ma tete. Susspanssseeeeee !

claul : Vala la suite ! Enjoy !

shakinem : Oui je suis une fille degueulasse....La voila ta suite ! Roh lalala ! Quelle ingratitude ! Je plaisante ! Ne t'en va pas o reviewer (revieweuse ?) ! 

**Pitit mot de l'autrice qu'à des bleus : **Bah voilà, j'men suis sortie vivante ! Je trouve que j'ai mis un peu trop de petites notes dans ce chapitre. Désolé *inclin* mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Bon alors val-rafale et ma meilleure pote vont être contente....y'a du Snape/Black ! Lol, j'ai rajouté ce petit truc rien que pour elle...et ne vous inquiétez pas, on va les voir un peu plus ces deux pervers dans le prochain épisode lol ! Bah sinon je suis super contente des tonnes de reviews que j'ai reçu même si la plupart se limitait à « la suiteuh ! » ! Ce qui m'embete un peu c'est que j'ai écrit un slash lesbien très très bien et j'ai pas eu bocoup de reviews (je l'avais écrit sur ce site en tant que Kuriyama ! Ui, pour ceux qui me connaissait déjà avant, c'est tjrs moi mais avec un autre pseudo !). Mais bon faut vivre avec son temps...les gays ont plus de succès ! *Pars pleurer dans un coin*. Bon à plus tout le monde et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur _Submit Reviews _! *Fais des grands signes d'au revoir pendant qu'une équipe d'infirmiers essayent de m'enfiler une camisole de force*.


	3. La vie c'est con

**Titre :** Vannes et autres débilités.

**Auteur :** Senko Yurima.

**Tiré de :** Harry Potter.

**Disclaimers :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages de la saga « Harry Potter ». Ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling et à ceux qui ont eux la chance de pouvoir les acheter ^_^. Je ne possède pas non plus les chansons que je cite dans cet fanfiction. J'implore tous les chanceux qui ont les droits d'auteur de ne pas me faire de procès ! Je suis trop jeune *prend une pose shakespearienne* !

**Avertissements divers :** _Yaoi_ (ouste les homophobes !) _TWT _(mais on en a rien à fiche !); totalement _OOC_ (vive Malfoy !) un peu vraiment un peu, mais je tenais à le préciser car ci li pas bien li violence, _Gore _(ou quand le pauvre Harry se fait maltraiter par ses « amis »).

________________________________________________________________________________

-Haaaarrrryyy c'est quoi tonn geeennnrrreeee de fillles ?

-J'en ai pas.

-Et je peux savoaaaarrrrrrr pourquoiiiii ?

-Je suppose que je suis homo.

Grand silence. Ah non. Quelqu'un hoquette bizarrement. En fait cette personne ri ET hoquette en meme temps. Ca doit pas etre pratique...

-HiiiiiHIC ! HihihihihHIC ! Bouuuuhouuueeuuuuh ! Le pestiféré-euh ! Me touche pas ! s'exclama Draco, un doigt sur la bouche, avant de décontracter le peu de muscles qui lui restait.

Résultat sa tete alla à la rencontre du sol (ndla : Sa tete s'est pas détaché de son corps ! Je précise...). Pouk !

-AiiiiieeeeuuuuhhhhggmrmrnrnjdjfjjkkjskjsksjflkhgfhjghjhPUTAIN DE FMERDE !

-Mouhahahahahahahaha ! Bien fait pour ta gueule, Malfoy ! Ca t'apprendra à te moquer de moi ! J'espere que t'a souffert...

-JKHHJLkjkdlfj....Tu vfa vfoir ! Fai me fenger !

Harry resta un instant ébahi avant de recommencer à se tordre de rire. 

-Mouhahahahahahahah.....mf ! MFFFF ! MMMMMMMFFFF !!!

Quelque chose l'empechait de rire et ce quelque chose s'était tout simplement les lèvres de Malfoy qui s'était plaqués contre les siennes (ndla : Tout simplement ? Je m'etonne des fois...). Le brun paniqua un court moment en agitant les bras comme un con avant de repousser le blondinet. Le pire c'est qu'ils étaient dans le noir le plus total. Le Survivant (ndla : Plus pour très longtemps, je vous l'avais dit !) ne pouvait pas voir où se trouvait « l'enemi » !

-HihihiHIChihihihHIC ! Fais pas ton éffarrrroouuuccchhhhé-euh, je sais que t'en a envie ! Ha...Haaaarrry P...Potter, est ce que je te fais....envie ?

-Gmmmffffffffmmfmndndddndjsiinlvsuiny...BAH OUAIS !

L'autrice vient de tomber au sol, pliée de rire devant les personnages qu'elle manipule comme elle veut. Comme s'est agréable de leur faire dire et faire ce qu'on veut, se dit elle.

Une main carressante se posa sur la cuisse d'Harry qui ne se remmetait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-M...mais ! Je...c'est pas vrai ! J'ai jamais ressenti ça ! gueula le martyrisé.

-T'étais surement refoulé...comme moi, marmonna le blondinet en commençant à caresser le torse d'Harry.

Le brun poussa un cri d'horreur et essaya de le repousser encore une fois. Mais le blondinet s'accrocha à lui comme sangsue à pois oranges...qu'il est.

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Refoul !

Harry regretta un instant que la potion d'Hermione retire la mémoire. Il aurait pu le vanner le lendemain. Mais d'un coté, il pouvait profiter de la situation. La vérité était sortie de sa bouche. Malfoy l'attirait donc. Et c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y repensait...Non ! Non, ce n'était pas possible !

-Haaarrrryyy, je t'attire juste physiquement ? Ou y'a plus ?

Allez ! Il fallait que Harry laisse sortir la vérité. Il saurait ainsi ce qu'il ressentait vraiment (ndla : Un jouuuur mon prrriiinnncceee viendra ! Instant fleur bleue...).

-Ju...juste physiquement.

-Grmmmmpffff, c'est parrrffaiiiitt diitteeeessss mmmoiiii ! Ptit Potter ! lança le blondinet en louchant affreusement.

La main passa sous le t-shirt et provoqua des frissons au Survivant. Des lèvres s'approchèrent et entrèrent en collision avec son nez.

-Euuuh...no...non...Draco...plus bas. C'est plus...bas.

-'Xcuse.

-Pa...pas grave. Lumière. Plus...Noir...Je.....mfmfmfmfmmmmfmmmmffmdhjjd !

Le blond avait enfin trouver sa bouche et un baiser passioné débuta. Leurs langues s'entremelerent (ndla : Et blabla bla ! Je suis pas douée pour écrire ce genre de trucs. Pas d'inspiration. J'y arrive mieux à trois heures du matin ! C'est les hormones o_O).

-Dgggggrrggggggaaaaagggoooooooooooo !

Le blond arreta d'embrasser son ex-enemi (ndla : Bah oui !) pour le laisser parler. Il le fixait du mieux qu'il pouvait, c'est à dire en chancelant et en tournant de l'oeil.

-Tvoulais mparler ?

_________________Noir sur « It's All So Quiet » de Bjork(non pas le yaourt)_________________

Un homme aux cheveux gras et un autre au visage émacié (ndla :Bienvenue dans le monde des grunges shootés !) se tenait devant une gargouille.

-Cookies à 62 centimes !

-Boite de Suchard !

La gargouille qui bloquait l'entrée au bureau de Dumbledore ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Severus Snape se mit à marteler le sol avec ses petits pieds, comme si il courait sur place.

-Maiiiieuuuuuh ! Comment on va faire si Dumbie peut pas nous recevoir ? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

Une paire d'yeux sombres se posa sur le corps agité de Snape. Soudain Severus se fit acculé contre un mur par Sirius Black.

-Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression de savoir où tu veux en venir...commença Severus avant de se faire embrasser passionément. 

Soudain on entendit des applaudissements.

-Foutez moi la paix, vous voyez pas que je suis en plein cours de roulage de palots avec un sex symbol ?

-Oh mais si je vois très bien Severus et si je puis me permettre : Vous vous en tirez plutot bien !

Snape eut le sursaut de la mort et s'écroula à terre, Sirius le suivit du regard avant de soupirer.

-Albus ! Faut pas lui faire des peurs pareilles !

Le vieux directeur eut un petit gloussement avant de se bouffer encore une Chocogrenouille (ndla : eh non il est pas obèse...c un des nombreux avantages de la magie ! je vous degoute hin ! je le sais...niark niark niark !). Severus se releva enfin en tremblant, puis, prit d'un sursaut de courage (ndla : Di djiou ! Du courage ! C un Griffondor ! Rallumez torches brandissez fourches ! Crucifion le ouuaaaiaiiiiiiiisss ! ^^) saisit Black par son bras décharné et prit la parole...

-Albus Dumbledore ! J'ai le malheu....non...poke poke(1)... le bonheur plutot oui c'est ca le bonheur...

-Putain mon Sevy, t'est pas à un controle de maths (ndla : Tremblements incontrolés de l'autrice) ! Bah voila Dumbie, Sevy et moi on est gay et on sort emsemble, on baise emsemble, on fait des trucs pas très catholiques emsembles, ah oui et en ce moment on s'essaye au bond.....

Sirius s'arreta soudain, bloqué par la main de Snape. Albus faisait un grand sourire et ne bougeait plus.

-Albus ?...Albus ?

Severus et Sirius s'approchèrent du vieil homme et d'un accord silencieux le poussèrent du doigt. Il tomba raide sur le coté, un sourire figé.

-MERDE ! ON L'A Tu ! FAUT APPELER POMFREY ! hurla Black dans tous ses états.

-Bouge pas ! Je crois savoir ce qu'il ! ordonna Severus avant d'agiter sa baguette magique sur le corps immobile du ventripotent (ndla : J'ai nommé Albus Le Grand).

Soudain une voix aussi douce que les répondeurs SFR(2) s'éleva dans l'air :

-Vous etes bien dans le corps de _Albus Dumbledore_. Pour l'avertir de quelque chose d'important, dites_ 1_. Pour avoir ses informations de santé, dites_ 2_. Pour entendre la date de ses dernières aventures sexuelles...

-2 ! s'empressa Severus (ndla : Bouuuu le méchant ! Nous on voulait savoir !).

-Vous avez dit : _2_.

-Nan sans blaaaaaguuuueeeeeeeeee, caricatura Sirius.

-L'homme recherché par les forces de l'ordre est prié de ne pas faire de sarcasmes. Vous avez donc dis :_ 2_. Voici les informations appropriés sur _Albus Dumbledore_ : Le corps ne répond plus car la dose d'adrénaline dans le sang à étée largement dépassée pour un homme agé de *biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip*.

-Wow, s'exclama Snape, Dumbledore à cette age l ! Bah dis donc on dirait pas...

-Ta gueule Sevynouchet ! Si l'autrice à censuré l'age du vieux fou c'est qu'il y'a une bonne raison !

-Ah oui excuse moi !

______________Noir sur « Vampires » de François Pérusse (ca a rien a voir je sais)__________

-Oui Draco, je voulais te dire quelque chose...

Le pauvre Harry essayait de gagner du temps tandis que sa main droite était à la recherche desespérée du Portoloin (c une chevalière...je vous le rappelle *masse ses hématomes douloureusement). 

POV Harry.

Nom de nom, le Veritaserum a l'air de plus faire effet parce que là...c'est au dessus de mes forces Malfoy est répugnant ! Ou alors c'est peut etre juste parce qu'il est bourré et qu'il sait pas s'y prendre... AU NOM DE MERLIN, MALFOY LE PUCEAU ! Oh nom de nommmmmmm il faut que je me souvienne de ça ! C'est presque la fin d'un mythe !

Fin du POV Harry.

-Je voulais..........je voulais....te demander.........pourquoi tu met toujours autant de gel dans tes *glups* magnifiques cheveux !

Silence. Harry commençait à transpirer violemment (ndla : J'aurai du classer « Gore » cette fic) alors qu'il se penchait dangereusement vers le coté esperant secretement (ndla : Tu parle on est tous au courant spèce de lache !) y trouver l'objet de ses désirs (ndla : Nan c'est pas Dray ! Quoi que....). Soudain ses doigts heurtèrent un morceau de métal.

-VICTTTTTTTTTTOIIIIRRREEEUUUHHHH ! s'écria le brun en pressant le bout de métal.

Et la lumière fut. Les deux garçons furent un moment ébloui puis ils tournèrent leurs yeux vers l'objet qu'Harry avait trouvé.

-...............ggggaa.....gaaa....

-Ne me dit pas q........

-.....iiiinininin......

-Ne me dit pas qu'il y avait un INTERRUPTEUR ?!? hurla Dray sous le choc (ndla : ca vous remet les idées en ordre ce genre de conneries pas vrai les poivrots ? )).

-....Mouhahahahaahhahahahaha !

-Draco ? Draco c'est toi ?

Figement général. Dray se frappe le front de la paume de la main. Une porte, invisible avant, s'ouvre et une grande femme blonde à l'air distingué entre, regarde la scène, pousse un cri et tombe dans les pommes. Harry pointa la blonde du doigt et se tourna vers Draco en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est ma mère.

Le brun eut soudain du mal à respirer.

-..hhhh....hhhhh...pardon ?

Le blond pouffa bruyamment et fit un geste de la tete pour lui indiquer de regarder autour de lui. Résultat : un lit à baldaquin (hmmm chanceux), une table de chevet et une étagère remplie de livres le tout luxueusement aménagé.

-Ouais, commença Potter, et alors................oh Merlin ne me dit pas que c'est ta chambre ?

Mais Dray était déjà sur une autre planète.

-Tiens j'avais oublié que j'avai un lit. Ca peut etre plus pratique pour....

-MALFOY !

-J'ai vraiment de jolis baledaquins...oh oui, ils sont magnifiques. Vert et argent comme ma maison, ça se marie vraiment bien. Oh qu'il est beau mon lit. Oh oui.

-Je sais très bien que tu m'entend pas besoin de jouer la comédie ! *Harry se prend la tete entre les mains* J'aurais du savoir que ça se finirait comme ça, j'aurai du le savoir. La Trelawney me l'avait bien dit : Merlin ! Monsieur Potter faites bien attention, dans les jours qui viennent un grand malheur vous arrivera en compagnie de l'un de vos camarades de classe. Pourquoi je l'ai pas écoutée ? Pouuuuuuuuuurrrrquuuuuuoooiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

Alors que Harry continuait à se lamenter très virilement....bon ok il chialait comme une madeleine, madame Malfoy commençait lentement à se reveiller.

__________________Noir sur « There A Light » du Rocky Horror(3)_________________________

-Et puis là, tiens toi bien hein !?!

Ginny Weasley se tint maladroitement au montant du lit d'Hermione. La brunette resta un instant ébahie avant de se reprendre.

-Bon, on va dire que j'ai rien vu, là il se met à genoux et me demande ma main !

-HERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUH !

-Putain on veut pas me laisser finir UNE SEULE de mes histoires de poufs, c'est ça ? (ndla : Tout à fait, darling !)

-HERMIONE RAMèNE TOIIIIIIII !

La brunette se leva en pestant et sortit de sa chambre, laissant Ginny accrochée au lit, un sourire béat planté sur le visage (ndla : Dsl pour les fans ^^).

-Euh Ron ? Ron où est tu ?

Un « ouch » étouffé s'échappa de la bibliothèque suivit d'un « putaindemerde » très élégant. La brunette entra dans la pièce et ne vut qu'une masse incertaine de livres tous plus gros que les autres entassés sur le sol.

-Ron ?

-Là dessous...

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil tellement haut qu'il aurait pu battre tous les autres sourcils du monde à une compétition de saut en hauteur des sourcils...Enfin bref. Elle entreprit de soulever deux ou trois manuels de magie élémentaire avant d'apercevoir une touffe de cheveux roux.

-Au nom de Merlin, Ronald Weasley qu'est ce qui t'a pris de vouloir lire ? demanda elle en finissant de dégager son ami.

Finalement Ron fut enfin sorti et épousseté.

-Ca fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Harry, je cherchais un sort pour savoir où il est !

-..................................................................

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-Rien justement. *Hermione claqua l'arrière de la tete de son ami* Espèce de troll à poils rouges, tu aurais du m'appeler ! Rivenga Ame Harry Potter ! prononça la brunette en agitant sa baguette magique(4).

Aussitot une petite carte apparu, semblable à celle des Maraudeurs, où bougeait faiblement un petit point rouge à coté de deux petits points noirs.

-J'y crois pas !

-'Mione...Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Harry est en bonne sant ?

-Oh naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

-Comment ça ? Il est en danger c'est ça ?

-Merlin, oh le con ! 

-Quoi ? Pourquoi c'est un con ?

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan il se l'ai quand meme pas fait ? Oh Harry Harry Harry t'est le meileur...

-Hermioooonnneeeuuuh !

-Mouhahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaniarkniarkniarkniarkniarkniarkniark *Ron lui donna une tape dans le dos* Kof kof, ah merci, ça devenait nerveux.

-Alors Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ok Ron je vais vérifier si Harry va bien, et à mon avis il va plus que bien, toi tu reste ici pour euuuuuuh l'attendre si jamais il revient avant que je ne le trouve. C'est uneuh mission très importanteuh !

La belette (ndla : gènes Malfoyien...dsl^^) bomba son torse (où ça un torse ?) fièrement alors qu'Hermione transplanait au Manoir Malfoy.

__________Noir sur le générique de « Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan » (4)____________________

Draco se précipita vers sa mère pour l'aider à se relever... Evidemment, etant encore sous effet de la potion « Tutestvuquandtabu », il ne l'aida pas vraiment...En fait si s'écrouler sur quelqu'un en bavant et en rigolant comme un decérébré est considéré comme une aide apportée...alors il l'a vachement aidée. Mais arretons là les discussions philosophiques *se plante devant les Colocataires et les pubs Barbie* et poursuivons notre histoire(5).

-Dra...Draco...que ce passe t'il ?

-AAAAh ma ptite maman ! J'te présente mon frère d'armes, frère du bourrage de gueule, frère hihi des ténèbreuh : le ptit pote Potter !

-Au nom de Merlin Draco, serait il passer de notre cot ?

-NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA...MMMFFFFFFF !

Harry venait de se faire interrompre par la main de Malfoy (pour la seconde fois je crois) qui fit un sourire forcé et se mit à parler entre ses dents avec une petite voix aigue et chochotte :

-Bonjour je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis de votre coté mam....madame Malfoy. J'admire votre famille depuis très longtemps et Draco est mon mentor !

-Oh. Quelle adorable voix monsieur Potter, vraiment c'est très mignon.

Dray relacha ses mains, Harry ayant compris le plan de son « enemi » ne dit rien mais lui lança un regard meurtrier en marmonnant : « Gniagniagnia espèce d'enfoiré tu va me le payer ! ».

-Gnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkmerci beaucoup madame, prononça Harry avec difficulté.

-De rien, Harry. Bon, je vais vous préparer un petit quelque chose ! s'exclama Narcissa avec un grand sourire avant de disparaitre.

-..............................................................................

-..............................................................................

-.............................................................Elle est pas un peu conne ta mère ?

-INSULTEUH PAS MA MèREUH !

-NAN MAIS C'EST VRAI QUOI ! ELLE A AVALé CE QUE TU LUI AVAIS DIT !

-Pas du tout, répondit calmement Draco en pinçant les lèvres.

-Ah ouais ? Alors qu'est ce qu'elle fout en ce moment ?

Dray regarda sa montre et releva la tete.

-Là elle doit déjà avoir prévenu père et tous les anciens mangemorts que je suis « sous ton controle »...

-...................................................kkkkkkk MAIS TU N'EST PAS « SOUS MON CONTROLE » !

-Oui mais c'est ce qu'elle croit. En y réflechissant bien, elle t'a bien eu en te faisant croire qu'elle était conne.

Soudain Harry se retrouva par dessus Draco.

-Harry, au nom de Merlin, bouge de l !

-Non ! Tu as besoin d'un peu de potions, l'effet est en train de disparaitre et tu est trop sérieux !

-Oh...je vois que je tombe au mauvais moment. Je pense que je vais vous laisser....MouhahahahahaNiarkniarkniarkniark !

Harry Potter aurait reconnu ce rire sadico-démoniaque entre milles.

-'Mione ?

-Harry ! Crois bien que la vision de toi _à cheval _sur ton enemi juré qui, lui, pince les lèvres aussi fort qu'il le peut et est aussi rouge que Ron m'enchante mais je pense que vous poursuivrez plus tranquillement dans l'intimité.

A peine la brunette eut elle finit sa phrase que le Garçon Qui A Survécu se jeta à ses pieds et pleura dans le bas de sa robe.

-Dray il est méchant il est pas beau il à les cheveux qui collent. Sa mère a prévenu la blondasse sénior et les lobotomisés et ils vont venir me faire la peau parce que j'ai pété la gueule à Voldie et...

-Respireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Harry, calllmmeeeee, dirent Hermione et Draco en parfaite synchronisation avant de commencer à se faire des clins d'oeils qui commençait à avoir une signification séductrice quand le brun les engueula du haut de toute sa virilité...

-VOUS ETES MéCHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTT OUUUIUIIIIIINNNNNNNN ! Hermione je t'en prie sauve moi ! Je caresserai Pattenrond... 

-Pattenrond est mort ! Tu l'avais tué en lui parlant la fois où tu ne t'étais pas lavé les dents. Tu sais que tu as un sérieux probleme d'haleine mon grand !

-...je parlerais chiffon avec tes copines...

-Tu parle DEJA chiffon avec mes amies. D'ailleurs Jane m'a dit de te conseiller le petit pantalon moulant que vous aviez vu mardi dernier. Il t'ira parfaitement les samedis selon ton horoscope elle m'a dit...

-...je re sortirai avec le mec du bar et j'en ferais une casette mais piti : Hhhhhelp me. Pléeuze !(6).

-Hmmmmm je pense que je dois y réflechir. Avoir une aide exterieure...Malfoy, qu'est que t'en dis ? demanda Hermione en prenant un air sérieux extremement bien imité.

Draco prit un air nonchalant.

-Bah je sais pas...j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup voir le petit pote Potter en pleine action si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ca me permettrai de voir si c'est un bon coup et si je me fai pas avoir au niveau de la marchanARG !

Malfoy s'effondra en tremblant, ses mains aggrippées à son coeur. Hermione se précipita vers lui.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est....arg.....Harry ! Il....aaaaAAahhh....ma jeté le......regard de la mort qui tue ! Je n'ai pas survécu ! finit le blondinet en équarquillant les yeux.

-....mouhahahaha ! Niarkniarkniark ! MOUAhAhAHAHAHA ! se mirent à rire en coeur mes deux sadiques préférés. (7)

-Il est l ! Vengeons notre maitre ! hurlèrent plusieurs mangemorts en pénétrant dans la chambre de Draco.

FIN DU CHAPITRE.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Petit mot de l'autrice :** Désolé pour le retard ! Désolé désolé désol ! J'étais en panne d'inspiration moa ! Vous avez qu'à m'envoyer vos idées ou ce que vous désirez ! Ca m'aidera ! Sinon bah en fait je voulais que ce chapitre soit le dernier, mais vu comment c'est parti... J'parie que vous avez cru que j'étais morte, hein ? Eh bah non ! *coups de fusil* Merde, la CIA et le KGB m'ont repérer ! Je suis recherchée en tant que directrice de l'O.A.D.S.A.V.M.C (Ordre des Auteurs Dessinateurs Sadiques et Pervers Amis de Voldie et de Malfoy et Compagnie). Cet Ordre existe vraiment ! Y'a moi comme directrice. Daikyo comme...messie diront nous et Loumiolla comme membre actif. Rejoignez nous ! *commence à courir comme dératé avant de regarder en arrière toujours en courant* Aha ! Vous ne m'aurez jamais sales agents ! Je suis trop forte ! Trop intelligente ! Trop rapi...*se mange un poteau*.

**Instant pub : **

_Allez tous lire les fics de Daikyo ! C'est pas pour rien que c'est ma meilleure amie ! Sa dernière fic (Nightmare quelque chose...) est un magnifique yaoi ! Courez chers reviewers sadiques ! Courez ! Mouhahaha.

_Autre fic bien...MIDSEL : Moyen International de S'envoyer En L'air. Le titre est plus qu'encourageant n'est ce pas ?

_Je publie le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic à moi ! Ca s'appelle « Contre Attaque » et en fait c'est un yuri (slash lesbien) et c'est une « réponse » au yaoi (slash gay) de Daikyo ^^. Allez y faire un tour ^^ (piiiiiiiiiiitiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !).

_Sinon niveau musique je viens de découvrir le groupe The Streets avec le clip « Fit But You Know It ». Je sais pas vraiment quel genre de musique c'est...C'est un peu rock ça c'est sur mais c'est indescriptible ! Apparemment ils sont anglais (accent) ce qui leur ajoutent des points. Tout le monde sait que j'adore les Monty Python, Snatch et Un Poisson Nommé Wanda ! ^_^. Enfin bref je vous conseille de telecharger ce titre (bouuuu pas bien c'est interdit et hors la loi ! bouuuu !), moi j'ai accrochée.

**Réponse aux reviews(ptit problème je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai effacé tous vos reviews...........pitié cliquez quand meme sur le pitit bouton bleu...je vous aiment vous savez !) :**

Wang ly : Merci pour les deux reviews et pour avoir été mort(e ?) de rire ^^. Ca fait tellement plaisir ce genre de gentils mots *essuie la larmichette*.

Wang : Je suppose que tu est Wang ly cité plus tot...mais dans le doute : Moi aussi j'adore quand Dray et Harry se fight *à vu Fight Club environ 35 fois....* Comment ça je suis pas normale ? Et ceux qui font la queue pendant 5 jours pour voir le nouveau Star Wars ?

(1)« Poke poke » c'est ce que dit toujours John dans « Ally Mc Beal » quand il begaye (fautes d'orthographes ! ouuuu). Vous connaissez pas « Ally Mc Beal » ? Ohhhhh sacrillllllèèèèggeeeee *se fait taper par la moitié de ses reviewers*......mais c'est pas du tout un problème vous savez !

(2)Oui j'avai un compte à regler avec les répondeurs SFR. A chaque fois que j'essayais d'appeler Daikyo, il y avait une voix super désagréable qui me disait « Vous n'avez PAS la possibilité de laisser un message ! ». Non mais !

(3) « Rocky Horror » c'est la diminution du titre d'un film génial qui s'appelle « The Rocky Horror Picture Show ». C'est une sorte de comédie musicale, parodie, film culte enfin bon bref ! Si vous l'avez pas vu louez le ! Vous savez que ce film (après 25 ans) passe encore chaque année dans un cinéma spécial et pendant les scéances le public participe au film (on balancent du riz pendant la scène du mariage, tlm est déguisé comme les personnages du film...etc). 

(4)En fait je me souviens pas de la musique du générique de ce film...C'est surtout pour le titre que j'ai mis ça ^^ ! J'ai une panne d'idée de musique c'est horrible. (Daikyo ! J'ai plus de 168 chansons sur ma playlist et encore y'en à que j'ai paumé....Jte bat ?)

(5)Père Castor raconte nous une histoire ! Oh putain ce dessin animé m'est revenu en mémoire comme un boomerang...je connaissais le générique par coeur :|.

(6)Hommage au « Cinquième Element »...Y'a Sirius dedans en plus ^^(j'me comprend).

(7)Mon personnage préféré est Dray ! Incontestablement. Après disons que je vois le coté sadique d'Hermione et puis c'est elle qui fait tout le boulot et Harry qui se choppe la grosse tete. Donc je lui fait un hommage. Ensuite J'ADORE Lavande et Parvati ! Je sais pas pourquoi leur pouf attitude me met en extase. Après y'a Snape bon ça c'est un peu normal. Je peux pas saquer Sirius (dsl Agathe mais j'm'en suis foutue royalement quand il est mort). Je peux plus saquer Dumbie non plus (ça c'est pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 5).J'aime bien Fleur Delacour mais c'est purement physique ^_^(j'ai une imagination débordante !)...Bon bah je crois que c'est tout...si j'en oublie dites le moi ^__________________^ !!!


End file.
